The present disclosure relates to a motorized frothing mug and a method of using the same. More specifically, the present disclosure describes a method and device for frothing milk or another liquid in a mug including a mug portion, a whisk extending into the mug portion, a means for rotating the whisk and a base supporting the whisk and housing the means for rotating the whisk. Milk, or another liquid, is poured into the mug portion to a predetermined level. The mug can also be tilted such that a portion of the whisk is submerged in the liquid and a portion of the whisk is exposed to the air. The means for rotating the whisk is activated via a switch and the rotation of the whisk aerates the liquid to provide a frothy consistency. Coffee or another liquid may then be poured into the mug portion resulting in a beverage with a layer of frothed liquid on top.
The popularity of coffee based drinks has recently increased. Today, a variety of such coffee beverages are commonly available in a variety of locations. These beverages are often served with a layer of frothed milk or another liquid, such as cream, skim milk or non-dairy creamer as a topping. Traditionally, such toppings are made at the location by a machine, such as a cappuccino machine, where steam is passed through a liquid to create a frothy consistency. The frothy liquid is then generally spooned onto the beverage. While many restaurants and cafes have access to such machines, the machines are costly and are not commonly owned by individuals. Typically, individuals generally must travel to a location such as a restaurant or cafe which has such a machine.
Some machines are available for home use which are similar to those steam-based machines used in the restaurant business, however, these home versions are also expensive and can be difficult to operate.
Alternative machines for creating froth are available, but these alternatives have shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D452,111 to Lane (xe2x80x9cLane Patentxe2x80x9d) apparently illustrates a motorized hand-held whisk that could be used to froth a liquid. While the hand-held whisk of the Lane Patent is likely less expensive and easier to use than a steam-based machine, like the steam-based machines, a separate machine is required to create the froth, which requires additional clean-up. Incorporating a means for frothing a liquid right in the mug or cup into which the beverage featuring the frothed liquid is to be served would simplify both the process of preparing the beverage and clean-up afterward.
Certain products incorporate a mixing device in a cup or mug. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,084 to Calhoun et al. (xe2x80x9cCalhoun Patentxe2x80x9d) proposes an automatic stirrer for a cup. The cup of the Calhoun Patent includes an upwardly open receptacle and a bottom portion formed below the receptacle, which permits access from below. A bore in the bottom portion allows a shaft journalled in the bottom portion to extend into the receptacle. The shaft is connected to a blade structure on an upper end which is rotated using a motor or by hand from the bottom recess.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,552 to Schindlegger (xe2x80x9cSchindlegger Patentxe2x80x9d) relates to a drinking glass with an integrated stirring assembly. The glass includes a base with an attached cylindrical top. A stirrer is rotatably attached through the top of the base so as to extend into the area subtended by the top and is actuated by a motor in the base. In the Schindlegger Patent, the stirring tool is a heart shaped bail whose pointed end is joined to a mating section to form a single unit and whose cleft portion has a spherical protrusion which helps center the tool during rotation.
While the Calhoun Patent and the Schindlegger Patent propose mugs or cups including stirring mechanisms, neither of these devices would be suitable for frothing a liquid. Further, the blades of the Calhoun Patent and the stirrer of the Schindlegger Patent are designed to mix two or more liquids which are already combined, and further, do not incorporate sufficient air into a liquid in order to provide a frothy consistency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mug including a frothing mechanism. More specifically it is desirably to provide a motorized frothing mug and a method of using the same.
A method of frothing liquids in a mug having a mug portion and a whisk extending into the mug portion from a base which supports the mug portion and the whisk and provides means for rotating the whisk includes pouring a quantity of a first liquid into the mug portion such that a level of the first liquid in the mug portion is at least at a height of the whisk, activating the means for rotating the whisk to rotate the whisk so as to aerate the first liquid and deactivating the means for rotating the whisk after the first liquid has achieved a desired frothy consistency. The method may also include pouring a second liquid into the mug portion such that the first liquid having the desired frothy consistency floats on the second liquid.
The level of the first liquid may be above the height of the whisk such that when the means for rotating the whisk is activated to rotate the whisk, the level of at least a portion of the first liquid drops such that the rotation of the whisk aerates the first liquid. Alternatively, the level may be such that a top portion of a coil portion of the whisk is exposed to air and a bottom portion of the coil portion is immersed in the first liquid.
The means for rotating the whisk may be an electric motor. The activating step and the deactivating step may be accomplished utilizing a switch.
A method of frothing liquids in a mug having a mug portion and a whisk extending into the mug portion from a base which supports the mug portion and the whisk and provides a means for rotating the whisk which includes pouring a quantity of a first liquid into the mug portion, tilting the mug in a first direction such that a portion of a coil portion of the whisk is immersed in the first liquid and a remaining portion of the coil portion is exposed to air, activating the means for rotating the whisk to rotate the whisk so as to aerate the first liquid and deactivating the means for rotating the whisk after the first liquid has achieved a desired frothy consistency.
The method may include tilting the mug in a second direction such that a different portion of the coil portion is immersed in the first liquid and a different remaining portion of the coil portion is exposed to air, activating the means for rotating the whisk to rotate the whisk so as to aerate the first liquid and deactivating the means for rotating the whisk after the first liquid has achieved a desired frothy consistency.
The method may include pouring a second liquid into the mug portion such that the first liquid having the desired frothy consistency floats on the second liquid.
The means for rotating the whisk may be an electric motor. The activating step and deactivating step may be accomplished utilizing a switch.
A mug may include a mug portion adapted to hold at least a first liquid, a whisk extending into the mug portion and adapted to aerate the first liquid, a base on which the mug portion is mounted and that supports the mug portion and the whisk and means for rotating the whisk housed in the base with a shaft extending through a top surface of the base into the mug portion and connected to the whisk, wherein the means for rotating the whisk rotates the whisk to aerate the first liquid to a desired frothy consistency.
The mug portion may include an open top end and an open bottom end, wherein the bottom end includes a securing flange.
The base may include a top surface with a raised center section, a peripheral wall extending around an outer periphery of the base, an outer lip positioned on the top surface around the outer periphery of the base such that a space is formed between the raised center section and the outer lip and a securing ridge formed on an inner surface of the outer lip around at least a portion of the outer lip such that the securing ridge interacts with the securing flange of the mug portion to secure the mug portion to the base. The base may also include a rubber ring formed around the raised center section of the top surface of the base where the raised center section and the rubber ring fit inside the bottom end of the mug portion when the mug portion is mounted on the base to prevent liquid from leaking out of the mug portion.
The means for rotating the whisk may be an electric motor. The base may include a battery mount adapted to mount at least one battery in the base to provide electrical power to the electric motor, wherein the battery mount includes at least one battery terminal electrically connected to the electric motor. The base may further include a switch mounted on the peripheral wall of the base and electrically connected between the battery terminal and the electric motor to control the electrical power provided to the electric motor.